omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage (Emma)
Character Synopsis The Mage, officially referred to as Emma is a one of the many classes that accompany The Hero on his quest to save Miitopia from the tyranical cluthes of The Dark Lord. The role of The Mage is to primarily focus on magic and multi-target battles Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A '''| '''4-A Verse: 'Miitopia '''Name: '''Emma (Official material states her name is "Emma"), Quinn (Another common name she is referred as), The Mage '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 16 - 18 '''Classification: '''Mage, Mii '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Many magical techniques such as Fire, Mega Fire and Tower of Flame utilize flames for offense attacks), Lightning Manipulation (Lightning, Mega Lightning and Giga Lightning all involve the caster generating and producing lightning), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interact with ghosts such as Ghost Mallet and the many weapons who take the form of items), Sleep Manipulation, Healing (Sleep Tight allows Emma to put her friends to sleep and heal themselves), Size Manipulation (Able to increase the size of her or her partners weapons. Also scales to The Great Sage, who's magic is potent enough to heal others), Barrier Creation, Statistics Reduction (Barrier allows Emma to erect barriers that also reduce the damage take herself and other party members), Soul Manipulation (Should be magically comparable to The Great Sage, who can capture and destroy souls), Empathic Manipulation (Able to induce the feelings of Anger and Calmness onto opponents for varying effects) *Emma has resistance to Corruption (Can be in the presence of The Dark Curse for extended periods of time), Possession (The Dark Curse is unable to possess any of the heroes), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (The Dark Lord can't steal their faces and thus, can't possess them) and high resistance to magic 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of fighting on par with many of the monsters within Miitopia, including living Lightning Clouds. Can also fight with sentient tornadoes of this size and many other monsters who should be comparable) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of defeating The Darker Lord, who's capable of creating Otherworld, which contains an area that has it's own system of stars and planets. Played an important role in the defeat of The Darkest Lord, who is vastly superior to Darker Lord) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can fight against sentient thunderclouds and react to the lightning that spawns from them as well. Able to consistently dodge lightning attacks) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Reached the end of The Otherworld in a matter of minutes, a realm big enough to contain it's own starry sky and planets that exist alongside them) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Capable of fighting sentient thunderclouds that create lightning. Can fight off tornadoes and can even kill many monsters in the same league as the former mentioned monsters) | 'Multi-Solar System Class '(Managed to deal damage to The Darker Lord, who created a realm with countless stars and planets. Also served part in defeating The Darkest Lord) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can endure several hits from several monsters, including from sentient clouds and storms) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Lived through attacks from The Darker Lord and despite being weaker, endured attacks from The Darkest Lord) '''Stamina: Above Average (Battled multiple monsters ople for an extended period of time) Range: 'Extended Melee Range. Several meters with abilities 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Capable of utilizing magic in a multitude of ways, whether offensively, defensively or for practical uses) '''Weaknesses: They have a high, yet still limited amount of magic Versions: Beginning | Late-Game ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *A list of all Mage's Garbs *A list of all Mage's Items '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire: '''Basic single-target magic attack. *'Lightning: Hits 3 monsters max, 2 if targeting the either ends of the line. Main target suffers most damage. *'Sleep Tight: '''Heals the targeted teammate by half of their maximum HP when used, and another half on the teammate's turn. The teammate cannot move or assist while asleep, but can be awakened by either ending their turn or being hit by an enemy attack. *'Explosion: 'A basic area-of-effect skill affecting all enemies. *'Enlarge Weapon: 'Causes attacks that hit multiple enemies to only hit one enemy, but increases damage dealt. *'Mega Fire: 'An improved Fire spell. *'Mega Lightning: 'An improved Lightning spell. *'Mega Explosion: 'An improved Explosion spell. *'Barrier: 'Defensive self-buff. *'Giga Lightning: 'A greatly improved Lightning spell. *'Giga Explosion: 'A greatly improved Explosion spell. *'Tower of Flame: '''A greatly improved Fire spell. The descriptions of the abilities can be found here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Miitopia Category:Nintendo Category:Miiverse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Wizards Category:Wand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4